Beyond My Power
by Stacey.Gibbly
Summary: Lily had it all figured out. Get through school, with as little interaction with James Potter as possible. But somewhere in between her sixth and seventh year, that all changed.


****Here it is! _Beyond My Power _is my account of the marauders journey through Hogwarts, starting in 6th year. Revamped version of _Give Me a Purpose_, and I am so excited to share it with you. I can't promise you anything, except for that I won't give up on it, I am so excited to be posting again and taking this fresh start feels so good. To all my new readers, I hope you enjoy reading about my characters and what I've done with JKR's characters, and to all returning readers, what can I say? You all warm my heart. Enjoy!

**Song:** _Some Nights - Fun_

* * *

**Beyond My Power  
**

_Nobody can control the outcome. Not even me, as much as it pains me, and it truly does, to admit it. I had no clue what I was up against, and to be frank, that was the biggest shock of it all. I thought I had it all pegged out; the plan was so perfect, so linear and clear to me. In one year, it was shattered into dust, and I was left with no direction. For the first time in seventeen years, my future was set in someone else' hands. In his hands._

**Prologue: Pushed Buttons**

* * *

Absentmindedly, Lily Evans stirred her French roast coffee. She sat in one of the comfortable loungers in the library, her eyes skimming the pages of her Transfiguration textbook that sat on the mahogany table before her. Usually Madam Pince denied the students from bringing food and beverage into the grand Hogwarts library, but Lily was an exception. The withered librarian knew that Lily took better care of the books than she did herself.

The library was nearly empty; hardly any of her peers saw fit to wake at the break of dawn on a Saturday morning in order to venture off to the library. Lily was one of few. She sat in the humble silence, warmed by the autumn sunlight that flooded in from the great windows. A couple of eager second years were scattered amongst different tables, pouring over textbooks with looks of confused frenzy. Lily smiled at the youth who were evidently driving themselves mad trying to do their best. She felt connected to their ambition; giggles escaped her lips as she realized how similar she was _to the young ones. _

"What are you laughing at, Evans?"

Lily whirled around in her seat, caught off guard by being addressed. James Potter lingered by the Magical Games and Sports aisle, leaning his back against one of the bookshelves. He looked effortlessly handsome with his disheveled black hair, his toned arms visible through his grey school cardigan. He held a copy of, _Skillful Quidditch: Key Strategies for Success on the Pitch_, which was casually tucked into his side, beneath his crossed arms.

"Oh, Potter," She started, balancing her words on her tongue as she raised her eyebrows at him, "I think that question might be better aimed towards yourself."

He bounced his weight off of the shelf, walking with a steady stride over to the desk where Lily sat. She looked straight up at him, craning her neck to make eye contact, disadvantaged both by his height and her seated position.

"Quidditch practice today, I thought it would be useful to look up a few new plays before the first game of the season," he pulled a chair out beside her, settling into it with a comfortable sigh, "The team needs to be in prime condition."

Lily nodded stiffly, her emotions a dizzying mix of discomfort and anticipation. "Are they not in prime condition already? It was just last year that we won the cup…"

"You don't say?" James remarked with childish sarcasm, "If you don't recall Evans, I was on the team."

"Oh, don't worry, I remember perfectly well. Especially the aftermath of the match."

He snorted with laughter at the reminder of the incident. James, who had been dizzy with the feeling of invincibility, had flown straight into the announcers box. He had stolen the microphone from the announcer and personal friend, Remus Lupin, and demanded that Lily join him for his victory lap. Needless to say, Professor McGonagall shut his idea down before Lily could even call her rejection across the stadium.

"One of my finest moments, I'd say, and NOT because of the win. I can still remember the look on her face as she shouted her disapproval at me." He chuckled, leaning his elbow against the table, cupping his neck with his hand.

"As far as I remember, that scolding was followed by a hug worthy of a bear!"

"It was," James winked at her playfully, "She was so thrilled at the victory that she practically crushed me. In fact, I had to visit the hospital wing to take the sting out of the bruises she left around my ribs."

Lily bit her lip with amusement, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing at his humor. "I'm sure."

"It's true; ask Madam Pomfrey. She was stunned at Minny's strength. " James reached for Lily's cup, "You don't mind sharing your coffee, do you? I'm not used to rising so early."

Lily rolled her eyes as he lifted the cup to his lips, despite the lack of given permission. She clicked her tongue, "Of course not, - though I'm starting to think that it would not matter if I did. "

James smirked at her cheekily, "Sorry Evans, here you go." He handed her back the mug. She frowned at it, looking down at the drained cup. She placed it on the table, shoving it back at James.

"It's all yours."

"Oh no, I couldn't, all I wanted was _one sip_." James voice oozed mock sincerity. With a wink, he sent the empty mug skidding back across the table towards the redhead.

Her eyes narrowed at the sixteen year old boy, she grabbed the cup off the table with one hand and reached for his hand with the other. She wrapped his fingers around the still warm glass with her own pale ones, "Take it, I _insist_."

James leant in towards Lily, and her stomach tightened. He smelt of musky cologne and her own favorite French roast coffee. Her shoulders tensed at his closeness, she shifted her red hair so that it fell over her shoulders and around her blushing cheeks. "Well, if you _insist._" He flicked a finger up to her red hair, pushing it behind her shoulder, smirking triumphantly, "Flushed, Evans?"

He pulled away from her, standing up with the coffee cup still in hand. His hand snatched up his book from the chair as he strode away from her. Lily glared furiously at his back as he walked away, cursing her red cheeks till they reddened even more out of fright.

"I'll see you tonight, don't study too hard; Lord forbid you get any smarter." James called over his shoulder at her.

Curiosity overwhelmed her determination to not say another word to the puckish boy. Her emerald eyes found his back once again, meeting with all the kindness of silver daggers, "What do you mean, Potter?"

He hesitated by the door to the library, turning back to face her. The young kids watched as he smirked at the agitated girl. They were intrigued by the commotion so early in the morning, even more so because the commotion was between two sixth years that every one of their friends knew of and idolized.

"Well honestly, if you get any smarter you'll outshine all of us even more than you already do and really, it just would be best if you stay exactly the way you are."

Lily brushed off the compliment, intent on finding her answer; "You'll see me tonight? What could you possibly mean, Potter?"

"In the Astronomy tower. I'll see you tonight, up in the Astronomy tower. Don't you remember our plans?"

Lily slammed her textbook closed, drowning out the sound of the sniggering second years. "What on earth are you talking about?" she hissed viciously, her voice shrill with embarrassment.

An amused look crossed James' face and he swallowed back a cough of laughter. "The meteor shower tonight, we all agreed to meet Professor Strylis up there in place of our class last night. What were _you_ thinking I meant, Evans?"

Lily's face went blank as a sheet of parchment, and she let her head drop down to avoid meeting his gaze. "Nothing!" She stood up, glaring at the second years as she gathered her things in her arms fumbling to regain her composure, and dignity, "Absolutely nothing. I simply forgot. I'll see you tonight then."

"Sure thing." James shook his head as she stormed past him. "Don't worry about bringing flowers Evans! I don't need anything special…"

A few younger female students erupted into giggles as threw an unabashed scowl over her shoulder. James winked at them teasingly, running a hand through his hair casually, which did not particularly help the matter.

The door slammed shut behind Lily, sending a wave of echoes cascading off the walls in the library. Without a second thought, James took the last sip of lukewarm coffee from the cup and strode off. A feeling of victory swelled in him at his success in pushing Lily Evans' buttons.

* * *

**Feels so good to post again.  
**

**With so much love and excitement  
**

**Stacey :)  
**


End file.
